Talk:Ajax-013
I am very sorry My cousin just told me that he was messing around on halo fanon. Curious, i looked on the recent edits and saw ajax-013 by someone with no account. I looked, and saw he deleted some. I am sorry. I hope you have it saved. Canon Bent I can't bring myself to condemn such a well-written article. However, there is already a SPARTAN-013, and Halo Fanon policy dictates that users not grab the same number. However, it is possible for you to speak with the owner of the article, User:Spartan-013, and see if he is willing to relent the position for a different number. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOMHalo: Galaxy' 18:56, 14 June 2007 (UTC) Note: you may wanna change Ajax's cqb capabilities to equal of Fred's, since Fred was the cqb expert for the Spartans, domo arigato! --SPARTAN-077(COM) 23:24, 10 July 2007 (UTC) Either he's a "revenant" or a Spartan, not both! Make up your mind! Your spelling and grammarare very poor in this article. Fix it, please. I believe that only Spartan-117 had a neural interface. Oh hilarity. And 'Revenant' is a status like 'SPARTAN' is. And every SPARTAN had a neural interface, because otherwise they couldn't use MJOLNIR armour. For that matter, almost every member of the UNSC has a neural interface. Lolpwnt. You seem to strongly suggest so in your article. Strongly suggest..... what exactly? If your going to make a witty retort, it helps to make the come back make sense. "And 'Revenant' is a status like 'SPARTAN' is". Spartan is a military status, or at least a title, just like Revenant appears to be. In addition, that isn't meant as a "witty retort" as you so rudely state. It is merely an inquiry. To Ajax,its a good article,but the red links kill its visual quality. To Sierra, stop being rude to Ajax, he is just doing his job. Also,SIGN YOUR REMARKS!!! 'Soldier' and 'Sergeant' are military statuses. I can be both a soldier and a Sergeant can't I? :P (Shouts out to Baccus for that). And lol, thanks Zeno, but weren't you in this position not so long ago? XD As for redlinks, its probs either stuff i haven't bothered to create or stuff i changed the name of, so i'll get around to that. bit of help here? hey i was wondering if you could just leave me a blank template for me to put my weapons into, you see ive tried but for some odd reason it wont work so if you could just leave a blank box on my Type-87 Plasma Fusion Assault Rifle page i would be very grateful i will keep on trying and let you know if i make any progress, if you get please do help its becoming annoying getting to all my different weapons, lol, thanks J!MMY''8806 17:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) Why is he so.... scary?--DREADHEAD613 21:04, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Because he's Ajax? Lawl Seriously, though, I don't know, only Ajax himself can answer that I'm afraid...